


Мяу

by swiftbitch9



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftbitch9/pseuds/swiftbitch9
Summary: Куроо возился с ключом в замочной скважине; на одной руке у него висел белый пакет из продуктового магазина, другой он придерживал едва заметный бугорок под красной олимпийкой. Он тихо зашел в квартиру, молясь, чтобы бугорок не мяукнул в самый неподходящий момент.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 10





	Мяу

Куроо возился с ключом в замочной скважине; на одной руке у него висел белый пакет из продуктового магазина, другой он придерживал едва заметный бугорок под красной олимпийкой. Он тихо зашел в квартиру, молясь, чтобы бугорок не мяукнул в самый неподходящий момент. Из кабинета Кенмы доносилась громкая музыка — это хорошо, значит он либо монтирует, либо снимает и встречать не выйдет, а Куроо как раз и надо незамеченным пробраться в комнату. Он пробрался мимо плотно закрытой двери в кабинет Кенмы, стараясь как можно меньше шуршать пакетом.

Добравшись до полутемной комнаты с двуспальной кроватью и плотно задернутыми шторами, Куроо поставил пакет на пол и расстегнул олимпийку. На кровать выпал бледно-рыжий котенок. Совсем маленький, едва открыл глаза. Куроо присел рядом с кроватью на корточки и протянул ему палец. Он тоненько мяукнул и прижался к пальцу.

Куроо не любил — обожал кошек и котов. Он всегда останавливался погладить бездомную кошку на улице, старался подкармливать их, если с собой было что-то вкусненькое. Кенму же животные не любили. Если Куроо гладил бездомного кота и звал Кенму присоединиться, кот шипел на последнего или сразу царапал и убегал. Поэтому Куроо был уверен, что пушистому сожителю тот явно не обрадуется.

Куроо еще не придумал, что будет делать дальше, ведь вечность кота в доме ему скрывать точно не удастся, но решил, что будет действовать по ситуации и как-нибудь уговорит Козуме оставить кота дома. Что бы ни случилось, выбросить на улицу он его точно не даст.

Тетсуро вытащил из пакета пакет молока. Конечно, магазинное молоко — это не самый лучший вариант для новорожденного котенка, но ничего другого он предложить ему не в силах. Но молоко точно нужно как минимум подогреть, оно же лежало в большом холодильнике.

Куроо стоял над кастрюлькой с молоком и следил, чтобы оно ни в коем случае не закипело, ведь ему нужно, чтобы молоко было всего лишь теплым, а не горячим. Музыка резко смолкла, и из своего кабинета, щуря уставшие от голубого света экрана глаза, вышел Кенма. Он повернул голову и увидел Куроо.

— О, а я не слышал, как ты пришел. — Он подошел и обнял его сзади, прижавшись щекой к спине.

— Я не хотел отвлекать тебя от работы, — ответил Куроо.

— Смотрю на тебя и молока хочется, — сказал Козуме, поднырнув под рукой Тетсуро и сунув нос в кастрюлю. — Нальешь мне?

— Конечно, — кивнул Куроо, потрепав парня по голове.

Кенма отстранился от Тетсуро и прошлепал с кухни, кажется, в сторону их спальни. Куроо напрягся — на кровати свернулся клубком котенок, нельзя, чтобы Кенма его увидел, не сейчас.

— Ты куда? — позвал Куроо, лихорадочно размышляя, как не дать парню дойти до спальни.

— В смысле? — обернулся Кенма. Такой вопрос звучал минимум странно. — В спальню, по-моему, я там телефон оставил.

— Давай я сам схожу, — предложил он. Быть менее подозрительным не получится.

— Что у нас в комнате? — настороженно спросил Кенма, уже берясь за ручку двери.

Открыть дверь он не успел, потому что Куроо заорал он боли. Он отвлекся от молока и оно, закипев, убежало из кастрюли и вылилось на руки Тетсуро, которые тот положил по обе стороны от кастрюли. Он отдернул ладони и подул на них, чтобы хоть немного уменьшить боль.

— Дурак! Сунь руки по холодную воду, я тут все вытру, — раздраженно распорядился Кенма, убирая кастрюльку с огня.

Куроо открыл кран и сунул руки под струю ледяной воды. Боль сразу ушла. Конечно, Тетсуро не планировал таким способом отвлечь Кенму, но, по крайней мере, у него вышло.

***

Кенма зашел в квартиру. Пары сегодня отменили, значит, можно прийти домой и завалиться спать. Куроо еще не дома, у него сегодня шесть пар, вот кому Кенма точно не завидует.

Он прошел на кухню, намереваясь пообедать и пойти досыпать все часы, что не успел доспать за неделю. Кенма сунул голову в холодильник, размышляя, с чем тут меньше всего надо возиться. Он решил, что быстрее всего будет разогреть карри в микроволновке.

Когда он уже понял вилку ко рту, его ухо уловило какой-то шорох в спальне. Больше всего было похоже, что кто-то скребется о косяк. Но кто это может быть? Мыши? Кенма решил проверить.

Он повернул ручку и открыл дверь. На пороге сидел крошечный, на ладошке бы поместился, котенок. Кенма вздохнул. Не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, что кота с улицы притащил Куроо.

— И что мне с тобой делать? — спросил Кенма так, словно котенок бы смог ему что-то ответить.

Он присел на корточки, чтобы получше его рассмотреть. Бледно-рыжий котенок смотрел на него большими неестественно синими глазами, которые позже пожелтеют или позеленеют. У него длинные белые усы, едва заметные полоски на шерсти и черный нос, которым он смешно дергал, принюхиваясь к чему-то. Кенма осторожно протянул ему руку. Котенок понюхал пальцы и начал вылизывать их шершавым языком. Кенма захихикал — щекотно.

Когда вечером в замочной скважине с железным лязгом повернулся ключ и Куроо на всю квартиру крикнул: «Я дома!», Кенма не отреагировал. Он играл с котенком бумажной бабочкой на нитке. Котенок забавно прыгал за ней падал на диван, видимо, еще не очень хорошо ориентируясь в пространстве.

Куроо зашел в гостиную и замер, увидев Кенму с котенком. Козуме отпустил нитку, перевел взгляд на Куроо и спросил:

— И как давно он у нас живет?

Котенок тронул Козуме лапкой, не понимая, почему кончилась охота. Куроо вздохнул и сел на другой край дивана.

— С неделю, наверное, — вздохнул он, отводя взгляд.

— Теперь я боюсь тебя, потому что ты смог неделю прятать от меня кота в моем же доме, — засмеялся Кенма, взял котенка на руки и посадил его себе на колени.

— Я не позволю тебе выкинуть его на улицу! — вдруг воскликнул Тетсуро. Кенма выгнул бровь:

— Зачем бы мне это делать?

— Ну… — стушевался парень. — Ты же вроде не любишь животных…

— Кто тебе сказал такую глупость? — Кенма чесал котенку за ухом, пока тот громко мурлыкал, и улыбался во весь рот.

— То есть ты не против кота в доме? — уточнил Куроо, придвинувшись к Козуме.

— Конечно нет, — кивнул тот. — Как его зовут?

— Пока никак, — покачал головой Куроо. — Хочешь дать ему имя?

Кенма сощурился, разглядывая котенка, лижущего его пальцы.

— Пусть будет Хому, — пожал плечами он.

— Привет, Хому, — улыбнулся Куроо.

Котенок развалился на коленях Кенмы, перевернулся на спину, подставив живот, и громко заурчал.


End file.
